


one person only

by dorypop



Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: Adam's sprained his ankle while away on a business trip. For the tumblr prompt: "Pynch + marriage proposal"
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	one person only

**Author's Note:**

> [@ivesandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivesandra) requested a Pynch+marriage proposal ficlet 💛

Adam limped to the door, supporting the majority of his weight on the walls and the side table.

“Just one sec!” he yelled at the second set of knocks, and started rummaging his jacket pockets—still hanging from the first chair he’d found on sight—for some spare change to pay for the Thai food he’d ordered. “Sorry, couldn’t find my—” he said, as he finally opened the door, to find not the delivery guy he was expecting but Ronan Lynch, boyfriend extraordinaire, with a scowl set in place as he scanned Adam head to toe and roughly two thousand miles north-west of where he was supposed to be.

“Can’t leave you alone, Parrish,” Ronan said, with Ronan’s voice, and wheeled his little black suitcase into Adam’s hotel room without waiting from an invitation, in a very Ronan-like fashion.

“Ronan?” Adam asked, gaping, wondering if he was dreaming or passed out from pain or hallucinating from the painkillers his coworker Sheila had forced down his throat in exchange of her agreement to let him sleep it off in his own room. “What are you doing here?”

“Why the fuck are you walking around? Didn’t the doctor say you needed to rest?”

“You _knocked_ on the door, how was I supposed to—Hang on, did you _fly_ here? All six hours?” Ronan nodded. Adam pulled out the chair with his jacket because he suddenly felt the need to sit down. “Ronan, I’m _fine._ It’s just a sprain, I’m not dying! For fuck’s sake, you can’t just fly all over the country when I’ll be cleared to go home in a few days anyway!”

“Then we’ll get back together, shithead. Gotta deal, man.”

“ _Ronan_.”

Adam shouldn’t have told him until he was boarding the plane back home. He wasn’t going to, initially—not until Sheila had noticed his limping to the breakfast table in the morning and had threatened to call Ronan herself if he didn’t get it checked and forgot about traipsing around Seattle on a sprained ankle. It wasn’t like she was insisting out of concern for him—she would be the one closing all the deals Adam had worked so hard to earn, but Adam had realized if she’d noticed everyone else could, and had caved and gone to a clinic.

He blinked to Ronan wrapping a blanket— _their_ blanket, from their bed at home—around him. He blinked again, because Ronan was _here_ , and had parked his suitcase _right next_ to Adam’s, and the only thing Adam had to do to get kissed by him was to pull a bit from Ronan’s jacket until their mouths met.

Adam forgot about the pulsing throb in his ankle.

“You _flew_ here,” Adam breathed on Ronan’s lips, only then realizing he wouldn’t have to sleep by himself that night.

“I missed you,” Ronan said, after kissing him again, and it made something in Adam’s heart clench.

This is what felt to be loved.

Adam couldn’t wait to tell him about the shitty movie he’d been watching all afternoon.

“Marry me?” he asked, instead.

Ronan stilled, then kissed him again. Adam felt him smile against his lips. “You high on meds?”

Adam shook his head. “That, too. I’m serious, though. D’you wanna?”

Ronan’s hand came to gently stroke Adam’s temple. “I think I’m jet-lagged,” he whispered, looking at Adam as if he couldn’t believe he was there. Which was totally _unfair_ , as Adam was the one being surprised here.

Adam smiled. He burrowed closer in the blanket, careful not to let the corners fall when his left hand reached out to Ronan.

“Yes,” Ronan said, and took Adam’s hand. “Do you have rings and shit?”

“You _flew_ here,” Adam said, as if that was all that mattered. Because it was.

“Okay.” Ronan grinned and let himself be pulled into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Kobayashi Issa: “one person only” / a note in the hotel book / cold night
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
